


Come A Little Closer

by akouos



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akouos/pseuds/akouos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wasn’t she the one who said that would never, ever happen again. Okay, it had happened a few times after that. But how was she supposed to resist sleepy copper eyes and hands crafted by gods (quite literally in fact)?" Liz Thompson was never good at handling the complexities of relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had actually started with the intention of some substance but I got a little sidetracked. This is just glorified PWP.

Contrary to popular belief, turning into a weapon has never been easy or comfortable. You got used to it sure. But the longer your skin was iron or steel, your backbone rigid and clutched by a meister the harder it was to readjust to your body. Muscles felt lax and atrophied, slack against bones that ached right down to the marrow. 

The blonde pistol had been cooped up in her weapon form for hours, resting against Kid’s hip. She could barely even feel the nice breeze or the sunlight as they shot over the midwestern United States. It was far easier to hop from place to place with her and her sister like this but she couldn’t get out quick enough when they reached their hotel. The mission hadn’t even been anything worthwhile, a couple kids playing at their weapon forms which made the tired, sore New Yorker far more irritated.

Stretching out her tight muscles she let out a groan, arms reaching up towards the setting sun. Patty and Kid were talking about something as they slumped into the elevator, smelling particularly like sweat and dust. Ice cream for dinner? Liz quirked an eyebrow at her sister, leaning back against the wall of the elevator and folding her arms across her chest.

“Please,” the youngest Thompson begged and Kid relented, only after Patty promised to give him a couple bites. Liz watched the floors tick by with vague interest, thinking about a hot bath in that jacuzzi tub she had spotted in the bathroom of their suite. The door dinged and shuddered open. Patty rushed over and flopped on the large couch spread out in the center of the room. Tall, open windows stretched out along the wall giving a view of the city skyline as the bright blue day gave way to a dark night filled with flashing neon lights and flashing lightning rods at the top of the tallest buildings. Liz didn’t stay long to admire the view, despite reminding her of a certain city. Shuffling into the bathroom, bag in hand she stretched again, hearing her spine pop pleasantly. 

Carefully, she studied herself in the mirror. Her wheat blonde hair that she had straightened into submission that morning was frizzy and she huffed, trying to smooth it down with her hands. Her eyeliner was slightly smudged and she could see parts of her foundation where it had shifted on her cheek and nose. It was no use and she gave up, peeling off her clothes and starting the bath. Once she was satisfied with the temperature she sunk into the water with a happy, contented groan and leaned her head back against the wall.

This was worth it. 

Her thoughts wandered to more now that she could focus on something other than her aching muscles. The sound of Patty laughing in the other room, just beyond the door and the muffled TV up way too loud. She slowly slid down the soft porcelain of the bathtub until the water line met her nose. Kid’s slightly messy appearance when they had arrived. Mmm. Yep. That was a good train of thought she decided to herself, allowing this one guilty lapse in momentary pleasure. 

The sharp line of his collarbone and neck peaking out of his disheveled dress shirt. The curve of his back melting easily into his hips. Liz blew a couple bubbles under the water before popping up with a sigh. Wasn’t she the one who said that would never, ever happen again. Okay, it had happened a few times after that. But how was she supposed to resist sleepy copper eyes and hands crafted by gods (quite literally in fact)? 

Well, at least she was safe from temptation with Patty here. She would never risk confusing things for her sister, putting them in jeopardy simply because she couldn’t keep her pants on (or her skirt down). Guilt blossomed in her chest again at the memories of their little romp in the closet at the DWMA and Liz resigned herself to a thoughtless, chaste bath.

When the eldest twin pistol shuffled out of the bathroom, donned in a sleep shirt that barely brushed her knees, Patty’s dessert had already arrived. Yanking a brush through her damp hair, Liz studied them for a moment. Kid was talking softly to Patty, stealing little bites of her ice cream. She didn’t seem to mind and it seemed like she was explaining whatever was on TV quite excitedly. Kid had a small smile on his face and heat bloomed in Liz’s chest.

“Your turn, Pats,” Liz announced and Patty bounced up, wiping a bit of chocolate sauce from her mouth with her arm.

“Still sore?” Kid asked, sticking his spoon into the bottom of the sundae.

“Mmm. A little.”

Liz curled up on the other corner of the couch, a safe distance away from her meister. It was odd. Usually Liz would have casually draped her legs over his lap, kicking him occasionally when he made a lame joke or something that made his eyes light up and her heart shudder in her chest. Platonically of course. 

Kid didn’t mention it though. He knew she wanted space but she couldn’t help but ache for him to mention her distance. Which was completely unfair to him. Folding her legs up against her chest she reached down, picking at the chipping paint on her big toe. They sat in uncomfortable silence until Patty had finished her shower. It seemed to be easier to ignore it while she was around and Kid seemed to think the same. Their dynamic never faltered in an effort to reassure Patty of the normal nature of tonight. They bickered over a movie, Patty settled in between them. She was warm and soft and Liz absentmindedly ran her fingers through her damp hair.

It was no wonder how the youngest partner had managed to fall asleep halfway through the movie. And Liz couldn’t be mad at her sister for leaving her alone with their meister. It was her own damn fault. Patty felt safe. Years ago her sleep had been plagued by nightmares. But now for her to fall asleep so easy, pressed between the two people she loved the most was everything to Liz.  
Kid carefully extracted himself from the tangle of Patty’s limbs and hoisted her up like she was a feather.

“I’ll go put her to bed,” he murmured, carrying her off to one of the bedrooms. Liz watched him go. Her head felt heavy and her muscles were still aching. Leaning her head on the back of the couch she watched Kid shut the door to where he had put Patty. He gave her a slight smile, sinking back into the couch. A moment of silence and Liz decided she had enough. 

Rubbing her shoulder absentmindedly, she pushed herself up off the couch.

A cool, nimble hand caught her wrist on the way past him and her stomach jumped.

“Let me help,” he insisted.

She gave him a look of warning which he met with an unreadable stare that stirred something in her abdomen. 

“Okay,” she said quietly. She was weak. Oh, she was so weak for him and it frustrated her to no end. Did he know what he did to her? Turned her legs to jelly and made her want to blush a million shades like Maka did when Soul smiled that lazy half-smirk at her. That was not who Liz Thompson was. He stood and with a reminder of how much taller her was than her now he moved behind her. 

Almost tentatively, his hands found her shoulders brushing her damp hair over one shoulder. She could easily excuse the shiver that wracked up her spine from the cold air that slithered against her skin. But the goosebumps she could feel on her arms were another thing. His fingertips ghosted over her neck.

His hands worked at the soreness of her shoulderblades and she could feel the anticipation hung thick in the air, sliding under her skin. Her breath had picked up and she basked in his attentions. His hand ran its way down her spine, pressing into the ache that laid just between the discs of her spine.

Before she could stop herself a moan spilled from her lips. A heat burned its way across her face and her eyes fluttered shut, feeling as he tensed at the noise. 

Innocent gave way to indecent as the palms of his hands slid down the curve of her waist, feeling the softness of her skin. His thumbs rubbed over the back of her hips where he knew laid two dimples. The fabric of her sleep shirt bunched up and he caught the hem, dragging it up until he could rest his cold hands against the flesh of her hips.

Soft, cool lips met the warmth of her neck. She nearly came undone right there. The anticipation on her breath and tight in her chest only added to the heat pooling between her legs. She could feel her wetness now, dampening the lace between her legs. His hands slid forward, meeting the band of her underwear and sliding across her stomach that clenched in response. His hands had started to warm from being pressed against her. Sliding into the cloth he found her wanting and wet.

All she could hear now was the harshness of her breath.

“Kid,” the name tumbled from her lips, breathlessly aching. The heat between her legs made her squirm and her thighs pushed together around his hand that he offered her like a vice, needy for some kind of friction.

“Are you sure?” his voice growled in her ear, hot breath fanning against her skin. Her legs seemed to buckle as his nimble fingers freeze on her but she refused to whimper. With the thick, raspy reminder of his care he breathed into her neck. She grabbed his hand, willing all of her strength in her legs to tug him into the bedroom. She slammed the door behind them and pressed her body into his, the door shuddering loudly at the force.

She was dizzy and her breath came out in short harsh gasps when she realized so was his. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons and he nudged her hands away, undoing them himself. The pale expanse of his chest attracted the attention of her hands and he kissed her, roughly and urgently. She might not be able to get enough of him but at least he seemed to feel the same. The idea of him wanting her so badly thrilled her and she dug her nails into his chest lightly. She bathed in the hitch of his breath. His hands, curious but not as gentle as before pulled at the fabric of her shirt.

Her lips explored his, taking in the sharp taste of mint. His smell gets her too, soap and dryer sheets. Something thick and heady like roses. He is potent and intoxicating and she wants to be the same. Her teeth find his bottom lip and bite lightly, remembering the way he liked it last time. He moaned and she ran her palms down the expanse of his chest, resting at the waistband of his pants.

They fumbled their way to the bed, shedding his shirt and hers leaving her exposed in the moonlight sliding in through the window. The city lights up their room, pale white light and hints of neon. She wants to see him. To compensate for the vulnerability of her nakedness her lips find the hollow of his throat and sucked softly. A low guttural moan ripped through him and she grinned triumphantly to herself. She pushed herself back onto the large mattress and his knees sunk into the cushion next to her. His hands skimmed up her sides, cupping her breasts and then her neck as he kisses her. They stay like that for what feels like minutes upon minutes, thumbs gently stroking skin as they bathe in each other’s simple touches.

His lips fall over her skin with divine attention. The wetness of his tongue ghosted over the underside of her breast, causing her to squirm against the sheets with fervor. His brows furrowed with concentration and her fingers suddenly itched to soothe over the wrinkles in his brow. She settled for tangling her fingers in dark locks of hair as he licked upwards. When did he get this way? It seemed like only days ago when he had whispered throatily against her ribcage to tell him what she liked. He had always been a quick learner.

As his lips caught her nipple, gently tugging, she let out a harsh gasp. 

“Not fair,” she murmured. This time he responded with a raspy chuckle against her skin. His attentions were slowly driving her to the point of insanity. The apex of her legs was throbbing wet and even though she would refuse to admit it her thighs were fucking quivering. But he didn’t seem to be relenting. Her hands fumbled downwards, thighs squeezing together. Before she could taste the sweet relief of her practiced fingers he had caught her wrist. Soft, questioning golden eyes bared into hers and she squirmed. Was he asking her to wait? Gently, he set her hand onto her stomach and pressed his lips to hers, soft and tender before moving back down to where he had left off just above her bellybutton. 

Hooking his fingers in the sides of her panties he tugged a little and she lifted her hips to help him. The piece of lace was shed with so much as a second thought, falling to the floor silently. But the blonde pistol let out a low, frustrated whine when his lips didn’t fall to her center but instead caught the skin of her leg just under her knee. She wiggled a little, almost letting a giggle slip through her lips. She was able to hold onto at least that part of her dignity as her meister worked his way up her inner thigh, sucking at the soft flesh. Just as she felt his hot breath on her he pulled away, working his way down the other leg. She feels a laugh rise in her throat. Is he really thinking about symmetry right now? But as he sucks an uneven bruise into her skin she realizes he’s still just taking his time with her. 

She tries to steady her breathing at the thought and her toes curl.

The image of him between her legs, messy tousled hair and melted eyes looking up at her as he dragged a long tongue up between her legs was by far the most erotic sight she had seen in her twenty one years on this earth. Her stomach twisted, back arching up. Her hips bucked wantonly against his tongue and a shameless, aching moan sputtered from her lips.

His eyes went a little wide and then he grinned lazily against her before kissing her thigh. 

“Shh..”

She grinned up at the ceiling, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth. He worked her slowly, bringing her to a to a twisting, gasping climax that made stars explode on the backs of her eyelids. Sinking into the sheets, her legs quivering, stomach clenching she sighed contentedly. A blossoming sense pride and fondness filled her chest as Kid crawled back up over her. His lips found hers and she moaned lightly at the taste of herself on his tongue.

“Good?” he asked.

She nodded, still trying to regain her ability of coherent sentences.

In an effort to show him just how good it was she resorted to pulling him down to feel his lips on hers again. It’s a steady, slow kiss that anchored her back to the bed and pulling away she sighed catching her bottom lip between her teeth. The linens were cool against her back and head. He smiled down at her pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. If she hadn’t already been flushed it would have been painfully obvious how much the tender movement affected her. Her post orgasmic haze seemed to slip slowly from her like a sheet of silk and the lust in her belly reignited at the want in his eyes.

In a quick motion she flipped the two of them. She sucked in a breath. Her swollen lips parted as he stared up at her. A languid, happy smile shifted across his face as he looked up at her, ran his hands up over her body and settled on her hips. Reaching down, her hands brushed the cold metal of his belt buckle and peeled it open, slowly. She didn’t have the patience or the willpower to tease him like he had but she’d be damned if she let him have this so easily. Her hands pressed his slacks down and the weapon sucked the inside of her cheek, brushing her fingers over the bulge in his briefs. She stood on her knees while a moan erupted from his throat, broken and rumbling in his chest.

“Shh,” she smirked down at him. The angry look he shot up at her was silenced as she pressed herself on top of him and sucked at the pale skin of his neck. She settled her legs on either side of him, knees pressing into the soft sheets. The heat of her resting against his length, only separated by a thin piece of fabric, made him buck instinctively against her. She responded with a grind of her hips, letting him feel how wet he had made her.

She wondered vaguely if she could make him come like this. Before he was even inside her. The thought sent rush of thrill over her and the hair on her arms stood up. Steadily, her hips rolled against his. The friction of his hardness rubbing against hers was immediate and she busied her mouth with sucking and licking away the stings of her bites on his skin. His hands dug into the flesh of her ass and he pushed his face into her shoulder. They moved against each other, rewarding the other with small moans and tiny gasps and heavy pants.

“Liz…,” he groaned.

The cloth of his briefs had ridden down and each grind of her hips was torture for him. Sitting up, she flicked her hair back out of her face. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Are you sure?” she purred and his thumb pressed into her clit making her gasp sharply. She glared down at him, smirking wickedly. In a swift motion her hand slid him against her, making them both suck in breaths. Liz shuddered as she sunk down onto him. Their eyes caught as he settled inside of her. His hands grabbed at her and pulled her lips to his and she laid on him for a moment, kissing him deeply. Solid arms wrapped around her back and his fingers found her hips, holding her to him. With practiced, smooth motions she began moving on him, rolling her hips. The close proximity of their two bodies had her rubbing against his pubic bone as she moved and she pressed her face tightly into the crook of his neck as the first of her moans bubbled out of her lips. His hand squeezes between them, providing more pressure onto her aching center as she rode him. 

It wasn’t long before slow and easy thrusts became frantic and needy. Her hands tangled in the back of his hair, tugging forcefully as she leveraged herself for each grind of her hips. Each rough moan and whine that bubbled up in her throat was swallowed by his mouth or his skin. He groaned silent curses into her skin with each bite of his teeth against her skin and it wasn’t long before he licked away the sting with a hot, wet tongue. 

She pulled away from him, pushing herself up onto her knees again so she could see him. The blonde’s palms pressed into his chest as she continued without a beat, digging her nails into his skin. She wanted to mark him, every piece. Wanted him to see it in the morning when he looked in the mirror, how good he made her feel. Hers. 

She was aching between her legs, puffing, sweating. His messy, wild goddess riding him with abandon now. Every inch of skin he touched was fire. The great, tight ball sitting deep in her gut snapped like a rubberband. She came with a jolt, shuddering around him, bringing him subsequently to his own groaning end with a last few clumsy thrusts. Stars exploded behind her eyelids as her thighs quivered and shook against his sides. Her hips, needy and instinctual bucked against his.

She collapsed forward, catching herself on her weak arms that wobbled from the weight. Carefully, she relaxed herself against him and sunk into the sheets. He was still inside her and she moved off him, staring up at the ceiling. She realized she was smiling, crooked and half there but, smiling. And that he had rolled over and tossed an arm over her stomach. He was warm now, from their exertion and the conduction of her body heat. Liz rolled onto her side to get comfy.

Kid caught her in the crook of his arm and pulled himself against her back, pressing his head into her shoulder. Almost instinctively, her soul reached out to his. He responded back with a little nudge, wrapping their two souls up in his larger as they matched wavelengths easily. And then she felt it. The pull and shudder in her chest that made her heart stop. The feeling that hurt so good she wanted to run, far far far from here. Because this was bad. The feeling of his arms would leave her, she could already feel the absence of a cold bed. Of abandonment. She knew he could feel her panic as they danced and touched closer to resonating completely. Liz wondered what he would see, feel. It was too intimate, too fast, too much and her chest felt tight. 

“Please stay,” he murmured against her shoulder. Her heart ached but her body seemed to relax against his. She was unsure. But her worries were silenced as she grabbed his hand, threading her fingers through his. He was warm and solid, wrapped around her. And she was tired and sore. She felt safe in his arms. Safe. It was a good word. 

-

She woke to white early morning sun and her cheek pressed into a cool chest. A pleasant, dull ache between her legs made her smirk lazily into his chest. He didn’t seem to be awake yet, his heart thumping slower than usual (which was still wildly fast by normal standards) and his slow breathing being clear indicators of this. In the middle of the night, they seemed to have tossed and turned a lot. It seemed she had gotten too hot and thrown all the blankets off but Kid had been too cold and he had managed to wrestle the sheets away from her long enough to pull them up over him. 

Decorative pillows and clothes were thrown across the floor and Liz’s face flushed with heat at the sight of her underwear all across the room near the bathroom. Smirking, she looked up at the man in her bed. He was sprawled out, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other hanging off the side. The morning light seemed to hide his sharper features and he very much looked innocent and contented laying in the sun. His mouth was a little slack and the sanzu lines in his hair were comically in disarray. Her heart warmed at the sight of him.

Not to mention the two very distinct bruises on his neck and shoulder. It seemed she had gotten a little carried away last night.

The blonde stretched, limbs quivering in protest. With indolent need, she pressed her nose into his neck, just behind his ear and kissed the skin there softly. Her wiggling and kiss seemed to be enough to rouse the sleepy death god from his sleep. His eyes blurry he looked down at her in confusion for a second before a dopey smile graced his lips and he let his head flop back against the pillows.

“Morning.”

“Mmm,” she hummed in response. His hand brushed away a couple of stray blonde hairs from her shoulder. Kid’s thumb rubbed small circles and with sleepy want she crawled over him, claiming his mouth with hers. Her breasts pressed into his chest, her nipples puckering against the chill. But everything good has to come to an end.

“Eugh,” she frowned and rolled out of bed, snatching her shirt off the ground and tugging it on before disappearing into the bathroom. Morning breath always had a way of putting a cork in any sexy morning activities for her. Stumbling back out a moment later with freshly minty teeth, ready to crawl over him again and beg for the open mouthed urgent kisses he loved giving her. He was sitting up against the headboards, staring dazedly at the wall apparently still half-asleep. So, she opted for crawling in next to him instead.

“Sorry.”

“Wha-? Oh it’s alright,” he smiled, patting her hip. She raised her eyebrows at him, unamused. In response he laid back again and pulled her into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she sighed, liking the coolness of his chest in contrast to the warmth of the morning sun.

It was silent for minutes, laying there like that. She would have been content to lay like that forever she realized.

“Kid.” she mumbled. “If this is happening, I don’t want this to affect her.”

He stilled for a moment and pressed his cheek to the top of her head, “I know.”

Relief flooded through her and for one of the first times she fully felt at ease as love flourished in her chest. That everything would be okay. Ugh. When had she gotten so freaking lovey dovey? Kid’s lips pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Oh. That was when. They laid like that for what felt like hours, listening to each others breathing and occasionally sharing small silent kisses. Kid’s fingers roamed her skin, drawing small shapes and tracing the black ink of the roses on her hip. 

They showered separately, to avoid any chance of Patty waking up and wondering where the two of them were. The hot water felt good on her sticky limbs and cleared her mind of any lingering unpure thoughts she was not going to be having in front of her sister. After, she dressed in a new nightshirt and blow dried her hair, tucking it up into a messy bun. Patty was slurping down eggs, bacon and pancakes at the table when she shuffled into the main room. Kid was probably checking the news on his phone while he sipped coffee from a generic white mug, nothing like the “World’s Best Meister” mug he cherished that was back at the house.

He looked up from his breakfast of information and caffeine, his hair wet and slicked back, and smirked at her. Not cocky or arrogant but a sleepy, knowing smirk. Like sharing an inside joke only the two of them got. 

And they spent their breakfast across the table from each other smiling into eggs and cereal and phones.

He was going to be the death of her. And she didn’t really mind.


End file.
